Building Blocks
by Lola-2011
Summary: Pregnancy, Lou decided, was a good reason for marriage. He just hoped getting his wife to fall in love with him would be reason enough not to divorce. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Building Blocks

Chapter: 1

Rating: PG-13

The apartment was spinning. It was. She was sure of it. From the moment she opened her eyes something washed completely over her. It was like she was on a never ending merry-go-round. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that would keep the nausea at bay. She was wrong. Dead wrong. She bolted for the bathroom.

The first sound she heard as she made her way back into the land of the living, at least the land of the still, was the buzzing of her alarm clock. Why she bothered to set it she didn't know. For the past three days the events taking place in her body woke her up twenty minutes before the alarm. The events that she could no longer ignore.

The night of Ted's birthday party flooded back to her. Paul picking her up to go, listening to his dull conversation, and ultimately quickly kissing him goodnight so that Mr. Grant could drive her home.

And that was the night that Mr. Grant became Lou. However briefly it was, he was Lou. They made love that night. Once. And once was all it took. They were both relatively sober, perhaps just a little tipsy.

And it wasn't until their lovemaking was over that Mary realized that there had been no means of contraception between them. A sobering experience in itself. It was the first time in the seventeen years that she had been sexually active that she had failed to prevent pregnancy.

It was quickly decided that there wouldn't be any long lasting consequences. As though they could will it to not happen. Their night together was put behind them and forgotten. And it was forgotten. For almost four weeks. Until now. Until she could no longer ignore the fact that she was late. The fact that she was battling morning sickness. The fact that she was indeed pregnant. And by her boss no less.

It wasn't something she could discuss with him at work. It was something that had to be done outside the office. And she just wanted to get it over with. So she called him up, praying that he hadn't left for the office yet. Twenty minutes later he was knocking on her door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming inside. "You sounded panicked on the phone."

She was still deciding on how to tell him. And she decided that there really was no good way. It was just something she needed to tell him and get it over with. "You should sit."

Lou was suddenly uneasy. "I think I'll stand." there were tears in her eyes, he could see them glistening. "What's wrong?" he asked again. "You can tell me. You can tell me anything." he wanted to be supportive. He did. He was just having a difficult time breathing at the moment in fear of what she was going to say.

He realized that his actions were making her nervous. He reached out for her hands, holding them tightly in his. "Are you okay?"

"No." the tears came spilling forth.

"It's okay." he did his best to dry her tears. "Oh, Mary, it's okay. I'm here for you, always. No matter what, okay?"

Mary nodded in silence, trying to stop herself from crying. "God, I hope you mean that."

"I do." he assured her. "Just tell me." he needed to hear her say the words. He needed for her to confirm what he already knew.

"I _think_ I'm pregnant." saying the words aloud made it even more terrifying for her. The tears had turned into full fledged sobs. He held her in his arms, softly rubbing her back.

When her cries had subsided he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It's okay, it's going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" she sobbed. "How?"

"Because it is." he was confident in that. Things always had a way of working out. "First off we need to get you a doctors appointment and make sure." he said. "Then we'll take things from there."

Mary pulled back to look at him, her face tear stained and red. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Sorry?" he repeated. "You have nothing to be sorry for. The last time I checked it took two people to make a baby."

"Do you think I should have an a..." she didn't even get the word out.

"No!" his voice was firm. "Absolutely not." that wasn't even an option for him. But maybe it was for her. He didn't want to upset her, but he didn't want to feel like he was controlling her. And their situation. "Unless that's what you want I mean it's your body and in the end it's your decision."

Mary nodded. "I don't know." she breathed out. "I don't know what I want or how I feel. I just...I need some time."

Lou understood. He really did. He just wanted her to know that he was going to be there for her. He was just a little shaken up, a little caught off guard, but he was a man of his word.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine." his gruff exterior was almost bulletproof. It was his inner feelings that were reeling.

"It's okay to be scared. I'm terrified." she admitted. "This is not a position I ever thought I would be in. Especially with my boss."

He took her hand and led her to the sofa where they both sat down. "We're going to get through this together." he was trying to assure them both. "How late are you?"

"About ten days. And I've been having morning sickness. Today is the forth day." she averted his gaze. "I'm pretty sure I am. I've never been this late before. A day or two but never a week and a half." this wasn't something she wanted to be discussing with him. "I know that you're not exactly happy about this either."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say I was unhappy either." he admitted. "This is just as much my responsibility as it is yours."

"It doesn't have to be." she was giving him an option. An easy way out. "You don't have to do this."

"I do." he told her. "You know me, you know the kind of man I am."

"I don't want you to feel obligated." she told him. "That's the last thing I want. We're not together, we never were. It was just a one night stand. You shouldn't feel obligated to a one night stand."

"Mary, you're not a one night stand. You know that. We're friends. We've been friends for five years now."

"That's what it was."

"I don't want you to think of it like that." there was a rawness in his voice. "Look, I know that I said it's your decision in the end. But I want you to have the baby." he thought those were the words she needed to hear.

"But what about your kids? Your grandchildren?"

"Mary, I want you to have the baby." he said, again. Just as firmly as before.

xxxxx

She was pregnant. Almost six weeks. It was one thing to know you were pregnant, but it was completely different for the doctor to confirm it. It was so much more real. Lou had been with her throughout the entire examination. He even held her hand when he thought she needed his support.

Afterwards they stopped off and had her prescription for prenatal vitamins filled. And then continued to drive back to her apartment in silence.

He slipped off his coat and hung it up. They were close before, in their friendship. And now it was almost like they were strangers. "Are you sure you don't want to get some lunch?"

"I'm sure." she headed into the closet to hang her coat up. "I think I'm just going to lay down for a while." she made her way down the two steps and into the living area where he was sitting in the chair. "It's been a long morning."

"I'll go then and let you get some rest." he rose to his feet. "If you need anything, anything at all, just call me. I'm going to grab some lunch and then head back to the office." he felt as though she should know where he was.

Mary nodded. "Thanks." she replied. "I just need to be alone for a little while. You understand, don't you?"

"Sure." but he didn't. He didn't understand why she was holding him at arms length. They should be getting closer, not further apart. He reached out for her hand. "Mary?" he wanted her attention. He wanted her to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, Lou." her brown eyes met his.

"I want the baby. Very much. I know I've told you several times. I just get the feeling that you don't quite believe me." he told her. "Is that it? You don't believe me? Or don't you want the baby?"

"No, I want the baby." her response was immediate. "More than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. It's just that...everything is so complicated. People are going to be asking questions soon and everything is going to be completely out in the open."

He understood her fears. And he had the perfection solution for most of them. "I want you to marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

She smiled, slightly. "Thank you for trying to protect what's left of my virtue." she said. "But you really don't need to be making marriage proposals."

"I'm serious." he told her. "I want you and I to do this together. I want this baby to know that he or she has two parents that are committed to their happiness."

"I don't think marriage is the answer." she said. "But I appreciate the white knight offer."

"There's no white knight complex on my end." he assured her. "Look it doesn't have to be a permanent thing. Just until we get through the pregnancy and the birth." it didn't quite come out the way he had hoped. But his offer was sincere.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of marriage with a pending divorce date."

"Then we won't set one." he said. "Please, Mary, let me do this. For us. For our family. Let me show you how committed I am to you and to this baby."

tbc...

Please leave some feedback. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Building Blocks

Chapter: 2

It seemed so odd. The entire thing seemed so odd. Tuesday he was Mr. Grant and Friday evening she left the mayor's office Mrs. Grant. It was a simple ceremony. No flowers, no rice, no friends and family. Not exactly the envisioned wedding day.

But it was the right thing to do. The right thing for the baby. A baby who had changed their entire world since they learned of his or her existence on Wednesday. Lou had convinced her marriage was the right thing. He convinced her to let him take care of her and the baby. And Mary agreed. The thought of being a single mother wasn't all that appealing.

She placed a handful of books into a nearby box and then reached for another stack. Another box filled. Another box to be put into the moving truck and taken to 296 White Birch Lane. She bent over and picked the box up off the step.

"Hey!" Lou said from the kitchen. "You shouldn't be lifting that."

Mary turned around to look at him. "It's not heavy."

"It's filled with books."

"Yeah." she sighed. "Paperback books."

Lou stopped packing dishes and came into the livingroom. "I don't want you lifting boxes." he took it out of her hands. "Why don't you rest for a little while. We've been packing for a few hours now."

"I'm not tired."

He had this need to take care of her. This overwhelming desire to almost coddle her. "Let's just take a break and get some lunch." he sat the box down on the sofa.

"I'm not hungry, Lou, but if you want to get something you can." she was feeling a little smothered. And they hadn't even been married twenty four hours. "I'm not completely helpless, you know."

"I never said you were."

Mary went back to placing books in another box. "Then why do you treat me like I am?" she asked. "Everything I've gone to do you've objected to."

"Oh, I have not." that was ridiculous.

"You didn't want me to pack the dishes because it involved too much stretching." she reminded him. "You won't let me carry things out to the moving van because you're afraid I'll trip on the stairs."

"I'm just concerned that's all."

"I'm fine." she assured him. "I think I know my own limitations. I'm not the first woman to ever be pregnant and I'm sure I won't be the last."

"Pregnant?" Phyllis Lindstrom's voice echoed throughout the apartment. "Oh, Mary, dear. You're...you're pregnant?" the last word was barely above a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lou sighed heavily and made his way back into the kitchen. He could only take Phyllis in small doses. Very small doses.

This was the last thing Mary needed. Of all the people she didn't want to know Phyllis was on the very top of that list. But there was nothing she could do now but bite the bullet.

Mary dropped a stack of books into the box and looked back up at Phyllis. "Hey Phyllis, I'm pregnant." her voice was overly cheerful. Almost sarcastic.

"I know, I overheard you." she came down into the livingroom and took her friend by the hand. "You come tell me everything that happened." they sat down on the sofa. "You know that I'll be here for you, whatever you need. You know that you can count on me."

"Thank you." she said. "But I've got everything under control."

Phyllis looked over at the kitchen. "Would you be more comfortable to talk to me if Lou left?"

"It's fine." she assured her.

"So..." she hedged. "Is it Paul?"

"Paul?"

"Yes." she said, softly. "Tall, dark and extremely handsome. That Paul. Is he the one that got you into this...situation?"

To be a big supporter of women's lib sometimes Phyllis was ridiculously old fashioned. As in old fashioned the way her grandmother was old fashioned. "Phyllis I'm equally responsible for my...situation." she told her. "And no Paul van Dillon is not the father."

Phyllis was now perplexed. Mary was certainly a good girl. And in every sense of the word. Well up until now. "Who?" she didn't realize there was another option.

"Lou." she said, simply.

"Lou?" she repeated. "You've got to be kidding me." she laughed. "You are kidding me, aren't you, Mary?"

"It's true." Lou voice echoed from the kitchen. "We're going to have a baby."

This was difficult for Phyllis to grasp. "Oh." she was momentarily stunned. "When?" she asked Mary. "How? How did all of this happen? I never knew that the two of you were..."

"I don't really want to get into the details, Phyl." she stopped her. "Remember when I told you I was moving to a bigger place?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "You got a new, better paying, position at work."

"Right." she agreed. "Well I did get a new position, but the pay increase isn't all that great."

She looked around the room at the scattered boxes. "Then why are you packing?"

"Because I am moving to a bigger place." she told her. "I'm moving in with Lou."

"Oh." she processed the information. "Oh, I see." she sighed. "But Mary, don't you think that they two of you should...you know. Get married?"

Lou came out of the kitchen and into the living room. "We're already married." he sat down in the chair. "Yesterday in the mayor's office."

Phyllis looked hurt. "And I didn't get an invite?"

"No one got an invite." Mary told her. "It was just the two of us."

She got up from the sofa. "My my, seems like everything around here is changing."

Mary looked over at Lou. "Yeah, yeah it is." she said. "But I think everything's going to be okay."

xxxxx

Lou sat the box of dishes down on the counter. They would use her dishes he decided. He wanted to do everything possible to make her feel as at home and comfortable as possible. And that meant incorporating her things into the house.

"What are you doing?" she asked, entering the kitchen. "You're going to be late for dinner with you daughters."

"I have plenty of time." he took another plate out of the box and unwrapped it. "I want to put these away."

"What's wrong with the dishes you have?"

"Nothing." he replied. "I just thought that maybe you would like to use yours instead."

"I'm not really that attached to what pattern I eat off of." she told him. "I'm sure your dishes are fine."

Lou sat the plate down on the counter. "Why are you fighting me on everything?"

"What? I'm not fighting you on anything." she insisted. "I just don't want you going out of your way for me. This is your home. I don't want to come in and mess everything up."

"This is our home. Not just mine." he said. "I want you to like it here. I want you to think of this as your home too."

Mary nodded. She understood what he was saying. "I really appreciate that." she smiled. "It's just going to take some time, that's all."

Lou felt like they weren't getting anywhere at all. It was almost as if they were turning into strangers. They were both tense. And they were both out of their element.

He wanted them to be comfortable together. More than anything he wanted them to be comfortable together. "Come here." he reached out for her. "Let me hold you."

She found herself relaxing in his arms. In the chaos of everything she had forgotten that they were friends first and foremost. There was absolutely no reason for them to be so standoffish with each other. It was time to pick up the eggshells she decided.

"Better?" he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yes." she rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lou. Everything's just so..."

"It's going to be okay, you know?"

"I know." she said. "Hopefully this phase of awkwardness will pass quickly."

Lou pressed a kiss into her hair. "We just have to relax."

She pulled back from him. "You should go get ready for dinner."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I'm sure." she replied. "What are you going to tell the girls?"

"That you're head over heels in love with me and forced me to marry you." he smiled.

"Very funny."

"I'm simply going to tell them that we got married on Friday. And that I'm happy and you're happy and that's all they'll need to hear."

"You think they'll be okay with it?"

"Sure. They're adults. It might come as a bit of a shock, but I think they'll be okay with it. They seem to like you."

"Mmm. Liking me as your associate producer and liking me as your wife are two completely different things." she told him.

Things were relaxing between them. "You think they'd be more understanding if I told them I got you pregnant and forced you to marry me?"

Mary smiled. "Well, if you want to tell them the truth..."

"I thought I was suppose to be protecting your virtue?"

"You are. And you're doing an excellent job." she said. "I'm just not ready to tell everyone about the baby just yet. I want us to be comfortable with the idea first."

"So you think we're going to be comfortable with the idea? You have hope for our little arrangement?"

"I do."

"Good because I do too." he brushed her hair back away from her face. "It's been a long day. Are you tired?"

"A little." she replied. "I think I'm going to finish putting my clothes away and then take a hot bath."

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked. "Eat something okay? You've picked over food all day but you really haven't eaten anything."

"I don't have much of an appetite." she earned a disapproving look from him. "But I'll try. I will."

xxxxx

Dinner had ran a little longer that he expected. Telling his kids about his marriage was a little easier than he thought it would be. They were genuinely happy for him and didn't ask too many questions. Only when they could all get together and celebrate.

He opened the pizza box on the counter to see that two pieces were missing. He smiled to himself. Finally she had eaten something. After putting the leftovers in the fridge he headed upstairs to check on her.

The bedside lamp was on in her room but she was sleeping soundly. He picked up the open book laying next to her on the bed and laid it on the night stand. _The Pregnancy Notebook_.

Everything had happened so fast and they really didn't have a chance to sit down and talk about the baby. The doctor confirmed the pregnancy, they made arrangements to marry, and started moving her things into his house.

Tomorrow morning they were going to talk. He was going to make blueberry pancakes and they were going to discuss their feelings. About their marriage and their baby and each other.

tbc...

Thanks for reading and please review. And off to vacation I go :)


	3. Chapter 3

Building Blocks

Chapter: 3

**A.N Sorry for the delay. My little Katharine has been battling a terrible sinus infection for the past few weeks. But things are finally looking up!**

Mary awoke refreshed. And for the first time since she had learned of her pregnancy. It was as though a little of the weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Rather it was acceptance or semi-happiness she didn't know. A little of both maybe.

But everything was going to be okay. Even if it wasn't in the way she had originally envisioned. She had learnt that precious little ever worked out as planned.

The moment she entered the livingroom Lou reached out for her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." she joined him on the sofa. "How did dinner go with your girls?"

"Very well." he replied. "They were very supportive. Happy for us even."

Mary released a small sigh of relief. "Good."

"Were you worried?"

"A little." she admitted. "Our marriage did just come completely out of left field."

"You see, that's the thing." he couldn't help but smile. "They didn't seem to think that it did. Apparently we were giving off these vibes..."

"You mean they thought we were together?"

"Since sometime last year." he confirmed. "They pointed out that I spent a lot of time with you outside the office. We were comfortable together. Said they saw it coming."

Mary smiled. "And let me guess, you didn't correct them?"

Lou shrugged. "Seemed pointless. They're happy that we're happy."

"But how happy are they going to be when they find out they're getting a baby brother or sister twenty years too late?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it." he assured her. "Might be a little of a shock but a new baby is part of the package with a young wife."

"I suppose." she sighed. "I just don't want to be the reason there's tension in your family."

"Hey, you're my family too. You and the baby. This baby is just as important as my daughters. I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

"God, you always know the exact thing to say." she said. "You know you've been really wonderful throughout all of this." she said, softly.

"I'm invested in this." he said, simply. "In our marriage and in our family. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm pretty happy."

"Are you really?" she was still apprehensive. "You don't feel forced?"

"Yes., I'm happy." he smiled. "I don't know what else to do to assure you. Besides I think sooner or later something was bound to change in our relationship." he confessed. "It didn't happen exactly the way I thought it would, but here we are."

Now Mary was intrigued. "How did you think it would happen?"

"Oh, I don't know." he sighed. "I guess I thought it would be a slow build. You know going out to dinner and the movies. Taking you to hockey games and teaching you about football. You're smart I think you would understand the game."

"You really pictured us together?"

"Yeah? Why? Is it that hard to believe?"

"No." she kind of smiled. "I just didn't know that you thought about things like that."

"It's not necessarily a bad thing, you know."

"No, not at all." she said. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all. Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

Lou pondered the thought for a few moments. "I didn't know if it would work out. And I wasn't willing to lose you as a friend."

"What about now?"

"Now?" he breathed out. "Now things are different. The baby changes everything and I mean that in a good way. All that uncertainty from before is gone."

"I don't want there to be any walls between us, Lou." she said, softly. "I want us to do this together. And if something should happen between us along the way I think we should let it, but I don't thing we should force things..."

"Neither do I." he quickly agreed.

"Things were changing between us. I felt it too. I was afraid if we explored things it would ruin our friendship and our positions at the station. At the time it seemed like too much to risk."

"And now?"

"And now a part of me wishes that I would have done so many things differently." she confessed. "But what's important now is the baby. You know I'm sorry about before, if I made it seem like I didn't want the baby."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." he told her. "I think we both had the same feelings at first."

Mary smiled. "But you came around to the idea before I did."

"Only because I'm already a parent." he said. "It didn't take me long to remember how great it was raising my daughters. Not that it isn't going to be difficult at times but it's a terrific experience. You seem to be adjusting pretty well to the idea."

"I'm getting there. Some of the initial shock is wearing off. But I'm excited. I always wanted to be a mother."

"This probably isn't the way you thought it would happen though."

"Oh, I don't know." she sighed. "I think everyone envisions having a baby with their best friend."

Lou smiled, maybe even reddened a little at the sentiment. "You didn't have to say that."

"It's true." her voice was soft and assuring. "I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather do this with."

"Yeah, I guess you did get pretty lucky." he teased her. "Paul could have taken you home that night."

"Paul may have taken me home, but I don't think he would have gotten any farther than the door." she told him, seriously. "I think it's important for you to know that I don't regret what happened. I don't regret you."

"Even if there was no baby?"

"Even if there was no baby." she repeated.

Lou nodded in agreement. "I don't regret it either." he said. "Life's too short to have regrets. I think all things considered things are going pretty well."

"I think so too." she said. "And I think your girls may be on to something. I bet others think that about us too. That's going to make it easier to tell them tomorrow morning."

"I'm okay with letting them assume. And we don't have to tell anyone anything until you're ready. This is your call."

"You don't think the newsroom staff is going to find it odd when I don't show up for work?"

"I'll simply explain to them that you took a better position."

"Producing an afternoon talk show is a better position?" she arched an eyebrow. "I wanted to be a journalist."

"You may like Talk of the Town. Shorter days, a little pay raise, and it'll give you great experience as a producer."

"I'll give it a shot." she replied. "At least I get to stay at WJM."

"It won't be forever." he said. "And after the baby comes you may decided that you want to stay home with for a little while. You don't have to go back to Talk of the Town unless you want to. Hell you don't have to do it now if you don't want to. I'm perfectly fine with you staying home."

Mary chuckled "Thanks for the offer but I really can't picture myself as a housewife. It's a little too nineteen fifties for me."

"Women's liberation." he grinned. "Give you an inch and you take a mile."

"Now see I thought we were equals."

"We are equals." Lou said. "And to prove it to you I'm going to make us breakfast."

"Oh, yeah?"

"But first, how's the morning sickness?"

"So far so good." she replied. "This is the second morning without it."

"Good." he said. "Blueberry pancakes coming right up."

xxxxx

Mary returned from her parents and went directly upstairs to her room. Lou didn't have to see her face or hear her voice to know that she was upset. So he waited. He waited until he thought enough time had passed before he made his entrance.

Lou rapped softly on the open bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Wanna talk about it?" he made his way over to the bed.

Mary shrugged.

Lou sat down on the edge of the bed. "We don't have to."

She was silent for a few moments. "My parents have this illusion. This unattainable illusion of what I should be. My father was more okay with it than my mother. Surprisingly. I'm thirty five years old and they're still treating me as though I'm seventeen. And I know it shouldn't bother me but it does."

"I should have went with you." he said. "I wanted to come."

"I know you did. But I needed to do this alone. I've always had this fear of disappointing them. And today I think all that ended." she said. "I made it very clear that we were happy and that's all that mattered."

Lou nodded. "Are things going to be okay?"

"Sure." she said. "Once the shock wears off they'll be elated that they're going to have a grandchild. At least I hope."

"Rhoda called while you were out." he eased himself into another topic. "I told her you would call her back when you got in. She said she was coming out for a visit next month."

The thought of her friend immediately perked her up. "I miss her so much." she said. "When I called her to tell her about everything she was so supportive. Well that and she said that she knew that everything would fall apart the moment she left."

"I miss Rhoda too. She was so...colorful."

Mary laughed. "That she was."

"You know I think I have something else that might help cheer you up."

"Oh, yeah?"

Lou reached in his pocket. "Yeah." he replied. "At least I hope it will." he pulled out a gold ring. "This is for you."

"A wedding ring?"

"I thought it was appropriate." he said, reaching for her hand. "Honest woman and all that." He had every intention of sliding the ring down on her finger. He wanted too, he really did. But he found that he couldn't. Instead he turned her hand over and placed the ring in her palm.

Mary smiled, amused by his sudden shyness. "Thank you." she slipped the ring onto her finger. "Fits perfect."

"I guessed at the size."

She noticed he was wearing a ring too. "You're going to wear one?"

"Yeah." he said. "Mainly because when people ask me who I'm married to I can tell them Mary Richards. Not that I'm bragging or anything..."

"Are you saying I'm a good catch?"

"Something like that." he grinned.

"Sue Ann Nivens is going to be awfully upset when she sees that ring."

"Even more reason to wear it." he told her. "Are you alright?" he asked, still concerned about what happened earlier with her parents. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all."

Lou nodded. "Then why don't you get some rest?" he suggested. "We've had a busy weekend."

"It's only seven thirty, Lou."

"We could watch some television."

"Okay." she agreed. "I'm going to change into my pyjamas and I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

He got up off the bed. "Okay." he headed for the door. "I'll make us some popcorn."

Mary looked down at her wedding ring. Lou was incredibly sweet. He was gentle and kind and loving. He was the kind of man he had been searching for. And he was right there under her nose for the past two years. She twirled the ring around on her finger. Perhaps being Mrs. Lou Grant wasn't going to be as temporary as she originally thought.

tbc...

Please be kind and leave a little feedback! It's very much appreciated! Thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Building Blocks

Chapter: 4

Lou slowly pushed on the slightly open bedroom door. Mary was still sound asleep. He had heard her alarm clock sound at least a half an hour ago. "Mary?" his voice was soft as he made his way across the room. "It's seven thirty."

He got a mumbled response. "You've been sleeping for twelve hours." he sat down on the bed next to her. He gently rubbed her back. "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

"I am hungry." she sighed. "Can't you just bring it to me in bed?"

"I could but then you'd be late for work."

Mary rolled over to face him. "When am I suppose to get my energy back?"

"You're in the second trimester now, you'll get your energy back soon. You've already gotten your appetite back."

"I guess we're going to have to start telling people soon." she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"We don't have to tell anyone until you're ready, you know." he told her. "I don't want you to feel rushed. You're not showing yet so we still have some time."

Mary smiled. "You're so very sweet."

Lou arched his eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"You're still so worried about protecting me from what other people might think or say." she said. "Just like you did when people found out we were married. But people were very accepting of it."

He reached out to touch her, his thumb delicately stroking her face. "I'm your husband, it's my job to protect you."

"But you don't have to. I can handle myself."

"Okay then, how about I protect you because I want to?" he smiled. "Because I can't bear the thought of you being hurt?"

"I would say that was bordering on romantic."

"Maybe so." his thumb swept across her full bottom lip. "Would you be okay with that?"

"I might even encourage it."

"Oh, yeah?" he closed in the space between them.

Mary leaned into him. "Yeah." she tilted her head ever so slightly and he followed her lead. His lips had just touched hers when the shrill ringing of an alarm clock cut through the silence.

Lou reached over and hit the button on the clock. "You should get up." he said, standing up. "I'll make us some breakfast. Eggs okay?"

"Fine." she watched as he got up and made his way to the door. She wanted to tell him not to go. She wanted to tell him that she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to call him back to her. But she couldn't and she didn't know why. "Lou?"

He stopped at the doorjamb and turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget my parents are coming for dinner tonight."

"I remembered." he said. "I'll pick up the cheesecake you like so well from that bakery across the street from the studio."

"Thanks." she smiled.

"No problem."

xxxxx

Lou poured a little more scotch in his coffee cup and then returned his focus to the budget report. Ed Schroeder had called and said he needed the report two days earlier. And he was struggling. The budget was usually something he and Mary worked on together.

He had asked for her help on last months but he had resisted the urge this time. She was preparing for a big guest on her talk show and the last thing he wanted to do was interrupt her. Especially when he knew the stress she was under because her parents were finally coming over for dinner.

Mary pushed open the door to the newsroom. Murray was trying to write and Ted was standing overtop of him attempting to critique him. "Good afternoon."

"Hey, Mare." Ted smiled. "What brings you to the newsroom?"

"I came to see Lou." she said.

"Good maybe you can do something about his mood." Murray said.

"His mood?" she questioned. "What happened between home and here?"

Murray put another piece of paper in his typewriter. "Schroeder wants the budget two days early." he told her. "Lou's been biting off heads left and right."

Ted folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I wouldn't go in there if I didn't have to."

"I think I'll take my chances." she said, making her way to his office door.

In response to her knock she got a snarled. "What is it?"

Mary looked back at Murray and Ted. "Even I don't want to go in there now."

"Told you." Ted shook his head. "I hate when Lou's in a bad mood. I really wanted to talk to him about a raise."

Murray rolled his eyes. "The last thing you need is another raise, Ted."

"It's me." Mary pushed open his office door. "Have a minute?"

His demeanor immediately changed. "Sorry, Mary, I didn't know it was you."

She closed the door behind her. "Murray said you're stressed out about the budget." she sat down in the chair "Need some help?"

"No, I just a little break, that's all." he told her. "How are things on your set?"

"We're taking a lunch break and then we're going to tape." she told him. "I thought I would come down and see if you wanted to get some lunch."

Lou glanced at his watch. "I'd love to, but I really have to get this finished."

"Why don't you let me help you?" she suggested. "I have an hour and a half we can order in and work on it together."

"You helped me last month. I don't want to rely on you every time I have to do the budget." he told her. "If the rest of the people in this office could do their jobs then it would be easier for me to do mine."

"You really need to hire an associate producer, Lou." she said. "You're putting entirely too much stress on yourself."

"I know." he sighed. "I just can't find anyone I like. I don't know, maybe I'm setting my standards too high."

"Maybe just a little." she smiled. "Why don't you put out another ad and I'll help you interview."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." she said. "Anything to get you home a little earlier."

"Like my company that much?"

"It gets lonely without you." she admitted.

Lou nodded. "I'll have to keep that in mind." he said. "Use it to my advantage."

xxxxx

Lou closed the folder on the finished budget. "I can't thank you enough for helping me out." he said. "And you're right I do need an associate producer."

"I thought you would see it my way." she cleaned up their trash from lunch. "I think the rest of your staff is going to be relieved as well."

"Too bad you're not available." he said. "You're perfect for the position. But you're not so bad as a wife. In fact I think I'll keep you."

"Not so bad?" she sat down on the edge of his desk. "I think I'm evolving rather nicely."

"You're getting there." he said. "I like the way you iron my shirts."

"You mean you like the way I send them to the cleaners?"

"Here I thought you were slaving away with an iron." he walked around to where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Please don't tell me you farm out that fantastic lasagna."

"No, that I've mastered over the years." she told him. "We're having it for dinner tonight. It's my dad's favorite too."

Lou hated to admit it but he was a little worried about how things were going to play out with her parents. He knew that they didn't exactly approve of their situation and honestly if it were one of his daughters he wouldn't be so happy about it either.

He knew that it shouldn't matter to him what the Dr. and Mrs. Richards thought but it did. Because it mattered to Mary. "I want things to go well tonight." he said. "I want to get to know your parents."

"I think things are going to go fine." she said trying to convince them both. "And once my parents get to know you they'll see what a warm, wonderful, sweet man you are."

Lou smiled. "God, you flatter me."

"I'm trying to earn wifely points."

"You're doing a damn good job." he leaned into her, their lips mere inches apart. He softly kissed her lips. Once. Twice. And just as he was about to deepen their kiss his door flew open and a sugary sweet voice filled the air.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sue Ann smiled. "I didn't know you were in here, Mary."

"That's alright. I really have to get back to work." she said, standing up. "I'll see you tonight." she told Lou. "Bye Sue Ann."

"Mary, dear, I don't mean to be nit picky but you should really watch your weight." she told her.

"You're still a newlywed."

"My weight?" she questioned.

"Yes, our weight always goes to our hip and thighs first." she said. "You really have to be careful."

"Thanks for the tip, Sue Ann." Mary smiled. "Have fun, darling."

xxxxx

Mary's parents were early. And Lou had called to say he was running a little late. Ted's newscast had enraged one of the sponsors. She tried to bide her time as best she could. She fixed her parents a drink and they made small talk.

"Does Lou work late often?" Dottie asked.

"No, not usually." she replied. "He's usually home by seven thirty."

"You don't mind staying here all alone, dear?" she asked. "You don't get lonely."

"No, mom, I don't." she turned her attention to her dad. "How's your golf game coming, daddy?"

Walter's eyes lit up. "It's coming along just fine." he replied. "I have a new approach to the game, I go into it as if I'm going into surgery. I examine everything before I make any swings."

Mary smiled, her father could never truly leave his profession behind. "Maybe you could play with Lou sometime."

"Is he any good?"

"Terrible."

He nodded. "Seems like we would make a good team."

Dottie took another drink of her martini. "Mary, I think we should really talk about your situation."

"Situation?" she asked. "What situation would that be, mom?"

"You know what I'm talking about." she said. "Just how long do you and Lou plan on staying in this sham of a marriage?"

"Dottie." Walter scolded his wife. "Mary, sweetheart, your mother and I just want what's best for you. And for our grandchild. We want you to be happy."

Mary shook her head. "But I am happy, daddy." she told him. "Maybe not in the conventional way, but I am happy. I wouldn't be here if I weren't."

Walter smiled. "That's all I need to hear."

Dottie however remained very quiet. She didn't share her husbands views. And she didn't approve of her daughters marriage. Or the fact that she hadn't gotten pregnant not only out of wedlock but by her boss. A man she wasn't even involved with. The whole situation was just in poor taste.

And Mary knew her mother thought this. She didn't even have to ask her. She just hoped that she would change the way she thought about her and about Lou. The silence between mother and daughter spoke very loudly. Loudly enough that Mary had to get out of the room.

She excused herself and went into the kitchen to check on her lasagna. She was beginning to think that this entire idea was a mistake. Some things were just better left alone.

Walter took a drink of his scotch. "Well, Dottie, I think that went well."

"Oh, Walt." she sighed. "I'm trying, I really am."

"But?"

"But?" she questioned. "There is no but."

He sighed, heavily. "Of course there is." he said. "William and Elizabeth Tyler would be very disappointed if there wasn't a but rising to the surface."

Dottie couldn't deny her upbringing. "This just isn't like Mary." she started. "She's always been such a good child. So levelheaded and responsible."

"Mary's not a child anymore." he said. "She's a grown woman. And she is levelheaded and responsible. Maybe not in the way it pleases you or your parents, but she is. I don't know why you're having such issues with this. By the Tyler's standards she has taken responsibility for her actions."

"She wasn't even dating Lou." she stressed. "It was just something that happened. Now they're married and going to have a baby. He was grown children. Grandchildren even."

Walter just shook his head. "I have faith in Mary." he said. "I trust her and her judgement. I think things are going to work out just fine."

xxxxx

Lou came in the kitchen door just as she was seasoning the salad. "Sorry I'm late." he sat the bakery box down on the counter. "They didn't have the blueberry so I got strawberry instead."

"That's fine." she said. "I like the strawberry too."

"How's it going in there?"

Mary exhaled heavily. "It's going." she pushed the bowl of salad to the side. "My father seems to have come around. My mother not so much."

"Maybe she just needs a little time."

"I don't think all the time in the world would change her mind." she told him. "It's just not the way she was raised. My grandparents are...well, quite snobby to be honesty. Wealthy, well educated, well-bred. Catholics that go to church twice a week. They're heads of foundations and social clubs and give extravagant parties. My mother had to live by certain rules growing up and she's forced them onto me."

"Hmm." Lou sighed. "You'd think you would be a better party giver then."

A small smile played on her lips. "Very funny." she said. "I'm miserable and you're making jokes."

"But it made you smile." he reached out for her, drawing her into his arms. "You just need to relax and not worry so much."

She straightened his tie. "Easier said than done, Lou."

"Let's just try, okay?" his hands on her face pulled her closer. With a tilt to his head he leaned in and kissed her. Kissed her the way he had been trying to all day. Delicately. Exquisitely. Indulgently. Almost desperately.

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer still. She could feel the counter top pressing against her lower back. His strong arms holding her close. And he was right. She was relaxing. The stress and the worry melting away. The only thing she could think of was him.

"Better?" he asked when he ended their kiss.

"Mmm." she sighed. "Much. I've been waiting for you to do that all day."

"I've been trying to do that all day." he smiled. "Now do you think you're relaxed enough to make it through dinner?"

"I think so."

tbc...

Feedback is appreicated!


	5. Chapter 5

Building Blocks

Chapter: 5

Lou carried the last stack of dishes into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Mary was sitting at the breakfast bar eating what had to have been at least her third slice of cheesecake. The fork glided through with ease. A little piece of heaven in every bite. And so very comforting.

"Well, all in all I think that went pretty well." he began to rise off the dishes.

"Uh- huh."

"Just uh-huh?" he questioned. "Walter and I are going to the football game next weekend. That's a start isn't it?"

"I suppose." she reached for her glass of milk. "I knew dad would come around. It's mom I'm worried about. I mean this is one time that I haven't been able to hide the fact that I'm sexually active. I think I crushed her dreams."

Lou opened the dishwasher. "You can't live life for your mother, Mary." he started place the dinner plates in. "If you're happy, and she sees that you're happy, everything else will just fall into place."

"You really think so?"

"What happened to that positive attitude you're always pushing off on everyone else?"

"My hormones have turned me into a negative person."

"I don't believe that." Lou laughed. "We need to do something to cheer you up."

She took another bite of cheesecake. "Yeah? What do you suggest?"

"I could take you to the ballet tomorrow evening. Would you like that?"

"You hate the ballet."

He closed the dishwasher. "I don't _hate_ it. It's just not my favorite thing." he said. "You like it and that's all that matters."

Mary thought about it. "Okay." she agreed. "But just so it's fair I'll go with you to the football game tomorrow afternoon."

"It's going to be cold." he reached for her fork. "Are you sure you want to sit outside for three or four hours?"

"You suppose to talk me into it, not out of it."

"You really want to go?" he took a bite of cheesecake.

"I think it'll be fun." she said. "And I like spending time with you."

"You've got yourself a deal." he handed the fork back to her. "That's good but its so rich. I don't see how you can keep eating it."

"Our baby seems to like it."

Lou smiled. He was pretty sure that was the first time she had referred to the baby as theirs. And he rather liked it. "And I guess you think the strawberries on top help balance everything out?"

"You said I need to incorporate more fruit into my diet."

"Not quite what I had in mind though, Mary."

She shrugged. "You have to start somewhere."

"I suppose."

Mary finished off the cheesecake. "I think I'm going to give Marie a call. Maybe she'll come to the game too and keep me company."

"Or you could ask Phyllis."

She laughed. "I don't think so."

"I haven't seen her much lately."

"Is that a complaint?"

"No." he quickly said. "It's just that she was around a lot when we first got married, you know. Spewing advice and forcing opinions."

"Well the newness has worn off." she said. "Once the baby is born we won't be able to get rid of her. She's already coming up with a list of baby names and nursery themes."

"That woman needs a hobby."

"That's her problem, she has way too many hobbies. And I think I'm her favorite one right now." she told him. "She was over on Thursday trying to convince me to redecorate the livingroom."

"Why don't you?"

"Because it's your house."

"No." he said, firmly. "It's our house. And I'm with Phyllis on this one. I think you should redecorate the livingroom. And any other room you'd like."

"I really don't think that's necessary."

"Sure it is." he replied. "I've been telling you since we got married that this is our house. I think you should make some changes to bring out your personality."

Mary smiled slyly. "Can I get rid of your chair?"

Lou thought about it. "I love that chair." he said. "But if you think you can find me something as equally as comfortable..." he trailed off.

"How about we just move it into the den?"

"That'll work." he smiled. Mary challenged in him ways Edie didn't. In ways Edie wouldn't. He and Mary were equals. Perfect for each other. And that's why he wanted so badly for things to work out.

xxxxx

Mary and Marie had almost managed to survive the football game to halftime. It wasn't as bad as Mary thought it was going to be. Cold, but not freezing. She even found herself asking questions. And Lou was nice enough to explain things to her so that they made sense.

Lou wrapped his arm around her. "You warm enough?"

"Getting there." she found herself moving into him, snuggling closer.

"I'll get you a cup of hot chocolate to help warm you up." he told her. "Hungry?"

"I'm craving something salty."

"I wish you would crave fruit."

Mary smiled. "I'll have to work on that." she told him. "I think I'll just settle for some chips."

"Hot chocolate and chips, that's a appetizing combination." he teased her. "At least we're not to the pickle stage yet."

Pickles. That peaked her interest. And pickles could be salty or sweet. "Hmm. I'll have to put that on the grocery list."

"Does this mean the cheesecake phase has passed?"

"Never." she assured him.

Lou seemed to be losing interest in the football game. And it was a very close game. Instead all of his attention seemed to be focused on Mary. So much so that Murray had to nudge him every time a play was made.

And when halftime finally came Lou and Murray volunteered to get snacks. The moment they had vacated their seats Marie slid across the bleacher next to Mary. "So how's married life?"

"So far so good."

"Lou's very attentive." she said. "I was a little shocked when the two of you got married, but after seeing the two of you together...I don't know there's just something there. A spark. The two of you look so happy."

Mary smiled wistfully. "We're getting there."

"Getting there?" Marie questioned. "What do you mean?"

She looked down at the bleachers and then up at Marie. "I mean things with Lou are going really great, they really are. He's kind and gentle and supportive. And I love spending time with him..."

"But?"

"Lou and I got married because..." she needed to tell her. She needed to have someone else to talk to. Someone that she could see on a regular basis unlike Rhoda and someone that wasn't silently judging her like Phyllis. "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" she repeated.

"Yes." she exhaled heavily. "You don't know how good it feels to finally be able to tell you. I've wanted to for weeks."

"Congratulations." Marie smiled. "How far along are you?"

"About four months." she said. "I know that the situation seems odd, but Lou wanted to do what he thought was the right thing and I really didn't want to do this alone. I mean I would have but it wouldn't have been my first option."

"Mary, you don't have to explain anything to me." she said. "I know that this marriage may have started off with innocent intentions but I really don't think that's the case anymore. I've been sitting here watching the two of you and what I see is a couple who is very happy together. There doesn't seem to be any pretending going on to me."

"I am very happy."

"Do you have feelings for him?" she asked. "Other than friendship?"

"Yes." she answered without hesitation.

Marie smiled. "I thought so."

xxxxx

Murray moved up in the line, prompting Lou to follow. They had made some small talk about the game but other than that they were mostly silent. Men just didn't share the way women did.

"Why don't you and Mary come over for dinner sometime next week." Murray suggested. "I miss not sitting next to her in the office."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll have to check with Mary but I'm sure she doesn't have anything planned." he said. Suddenly everything was a we and it felt so good. So right.

"I'll have to check with Marie about what day. I know there's a PTA meeting on Tuesday but other than that I think we're free."

Another long silence passed. And the line wasn't moving all that much. "Mary's pregnant." the words just kind of tumbled out.

Murray smiled. "No kidding?" he slapped him on the back. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"When's the baby due?"

"Early June."

"That's really exciting. What do your girls think?"

"We haven't told them yet. We're going to do that tomorrow evening after dinner." he told him. "We wanted to wait until after the first trimester."

"Hoping for a boy this time?"

Lou shrugged. "Just hoping for a healthy baby." he said. "But having a boy would be different. I'm not sure I would know what to do with one though."

It felt good to tell someone about the baby. He had wanted to tell Murray for a while and finally felt as though the time was right.

xxxxx

Dinner with Lou's daughters had went rather well. They seemed to be genuinely happy and very supportive of Mary's pregnancy. Janie was quiet though which was a little odd. Usually she was so outspoken, so much like Lou, but she simply smiled and congratulated her dad and stepmother.

It really didn't come as a surprise when Mary opened the door Sunday evening to find Janie standing on the other side. "I hope I'm not interrupting." she said.

"No, of course not." Mary opened the door wider. "Come in. Have a seat."

"Thanks."

"Lou's not here." she closed the front door. "He's playing poker over at Ted's."

Janie sat down on the sofa. "Yeah, I know." she said. "I thought maybe you and I could talk."

"Okay, sure." she sat on across from her on the sofa.

She shifted on the sofa. She really didn't know how to start the conversation. So she decided to just come right out with it. "You and dad got married because of the baby, right?"

Mary simply nodded. "I don't really want to go into all the details, but yes. We got married right after I found out I was pregnant."

"I see." she said, sadly. "So your marriage isn't really a marriage? I mean the two of you weren't head over heels in love and decided to elope anyway? It's just for the benefit of the baby?"

"Look, Janie, you're an adult and I'm not going to lie to you." she said. "You're father and I didn't have a romantic relationship before we got married. We decided to do what was right for the baby."

"So there's no feelings there? Two of you are just friends?" she asked.

"Of course there are feelings. How could there not be? It's just that...we're taking things a day at a time." she explained.

"He's been so happy these past few months." she said. "I thought that the two of you were happily married and that he finally found someone he could spend the rest of his life with."

"I'd like to think that Lou and I are happy in our own way."

"But, Mary, he's in love with you. Don't you see that?" she asked. "The way he looks at you, the way he talks about you. He's been so different, a good different. And I don't want him to go back to the way things were after the divorce."

"Janie, I would never hurt Lou like that." she tried to assure her.

"But you're not in love with him."

"Things are complicated." she told her. "But that doesn't mean I don't love him or care about him. We're both trying to make this work, we really are."

"He's a great guy, Mary. He deserves to be happy and loved. Really loved."

tbc...

Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Building Blocks

Chapter: 6

At around eight o'clock Lou had decided that he had enough of the poker game. He cashed in his chips and headed back to the suburbs to spend some time with his wife.

Mary looked up from her position on the couch. "Game over so soon?"

He shrugged. "I decided to leave a little early."

"A little?" she questioned, sitting up. "It didn't start until seven."

"I just wasn't into playing poker tonight, that's all." he sat down next to her. "Unless I spoiled your evening?"

"No, of course not."

"Good." he said. "I'd rather be here with you anyway."

Mary smiled, fleetingly. She thought about what Janie had said earlier. And suddenly everything felt very different. "You missed last weeks game too." she pointed out.

"So?"

"Nothing, it's just that I thought you liked playing?"

"I do." he replied. "Mainly it was just something to do so I wasn't home alone in the evening. I'm really not that bothered about it now."

"I see."

Something was up. When he left she was in a very good mood. They had just told his daughters about the baby and everyone was happy and excited. She had even kissed him goodbye when he left. And really kissed him too. One of those long, lingering kisses.

Hormones perhaps. But something told him it was more than that. She was tense and a little distant. "Mary, is everything all right?"

"Yes." she smiled. "Everything's fine. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"It's been a busy day."

"Mmm." she sighed. "I think I'm going to take a warm bath and head to bed."

Lou moved closer to her, leaning into her. But when he did she pulled back slightly. "What is it?" he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she looked away. "Everything's fine."

"So you keep saying. Everything doesn't seem fine to me."

Mary glanced at him before looking away again. "I'm just tired."

His hand raised her head so that he could look into her eyes. "Please don't lie to me." he said. "We've come so far and we promised to be truthful."

She sighed, uneasily. "You know I would never hurt you, right?"

Lou's eyes searched hers. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"Janie stopped by. And she made some really valid points, Lou."

"I see." he sighed and relaxed against the sofa. "What kind of valid points did Janie make?"

"She's just concerned, that's all." she replied. "She's has every right to be. You're her father and she loves you very much."

He rubbed his hands over his face. "Look, I appreciate what Janie was trying to do. I think it was very sweet. But our relationship is about you and me. Not about anyone else. I thought we were in a very good place. Are you telling me that we're not?"

"I don't know." she said. "Yeah, I mean, I thought we were. It's just that...sometimes I worry that the only reason we're together is because I got pregnant."

"You know that's not true." he replied. "I know I may have pushed for marriage but I wouldn't have if I didn't think things wouldn't work out in the end."

She kind of smiled. "You really think we're going to work out?"

"I certainly hope so." he smiled back. "I know we're taking things slowly which is a bit odd since we're doing things in reserve order. But I really believe things are going to be okay. Don't you believe that too?"

"I want to, I really do."

Lou smiled at her. "Then just relax and let what happens, happen."

xxxxx

Mary tossed and turned for what felt like hours. She couldn't get comfortable no matter how many times she changed positions. She was always a stomach sleeper and over the past few weeks that had changed to accommodate her growing waistline.

Lou filled her thoughts. But that was nothing new. She thought about that night in September. The night of Ted's birthday party at the Red Lantern.

_He offered to drive her home because the thought of a tipsy Mary and a neanderthal like Paul Van Dillon didn't sit very well with him. He wanted to make sure she got home safe and sound. And presumably with no morning regrets. _

_What he didn't count on was taking Paul's place in the scenario. And then some. _

_Lou opened the car door for her making sure she was safely inside and then closing it behind her. He got into the drivers seat._

"_Thanks for driving me home." she struggled with the seatbelt._

_He leaned over to help her. "I just want to make sure you get home safe." he buckled the seatbelt. _

"_Thanks." _

"_How much did you have to drink anyway?"_

"_Not that much." she replied. "A few more than I should have."_

_Lou turned over the ignition. "Well I can completely understand with your thrilling date and all."_

_Mary chuckled. "Oh, he wasn't all that bad."_

"_Because you couldn't get past his looks."_

"_That's incredibly vain."_

"_I know." he exhaled. "That's why I'm surprised at you. I really expected more from you, Mary."_

'_Why is it okay for men and not for women?"_

"_Because women are suppose to be smarter than that." he told her. "Especially you."_

_Mary sighed. "Well, I'm flattered, Mr. Grant."_

"_You should be." he replied. "I just gave the upper hand to the female sex. But I must say that Paul was dumber than any of the women I've ever gone out with."_

"_It's not like I was going to marry him and we were going to spend the rest of our lives together." she told him. "I still may see him again."_

_Lou groaned his disapproval. _

"_What's wrong with that?"_

"_Oh, nothing." he sighed. "You just deserve better that's all."_

"_That's the sad part. He is better than most of the men I've been seeing recently." she told him. "I'm really starting to believe my prince doesn't exist."_

"_Sure he does." he smiled. "You're just looking in all the wrong places for him."_

_Lou parked the car and then helped her out and into the apartment building. Trailing closely behind each step she took make sure she didn't trip in her heels. _

"_You know you're awfully sweet." she handed him her keys._

"_And they say that chivalry is dead." he unlocked the door and opened it for her. "How about I make you some coffee?"_

_Mary headed for the sofa. "You're going to make coffee too?"_

"_Yeah." he headed toward the kitchen. "Something wrong with that?"_

"_No, no, not at all." she slipped off her shoes. "It's just that this situation is usually reversed that's all. I'm the one that's trying to sober you up."_

_Lou chuckled at the thought. "Then this is a long overdue favor."_

_After a few strong cups of coffee Mary had convinced Lou that she was sober enough. She thanked him for his kindness and his chivalry. _

"_Well, I should get going."_

_Mary sat down on the sofa. "I'm kind of enjoying the company."_

_Lou smiled. "Yeah, me too."_

_Something had shifted between them. And it wasn't awkward. "You want to stay...for a while?"_

"_Sure." he sat down next to her. "It's still pretty early."_

"_Maybe we should start going out more."_

"_You mean together?"_

_Mary nodded._

"_Socially?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Lou thought about it for a moment. And then a soft laugh emerged. "You know I've been thinking that for weeks now."_

"_You didn't say anything."_

"_I didn't have the guts."_

Mary smiled as she found a comfortable position. There was much more to her relationship with Lou than just their baby. There were real feelings that were evident way before they ever spent that one night together.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Building Blocks

Chapter: 7

(The reviews have been wonderfully inspiring. Thank you!)

Things were progressing quite nicely. Mary did redecorate the livingroom. Nice shades of blue and pale yellows. She had the diningroom walls painted a nice deep burgundy. And her next project was the nursery. Green perhaps. Something that would work for either a boy or a girl.

Lou pulled back the navy blue drapes and peered out into the street. It had been snowing for a little over an hour, but it was coming down hard and accumulating quickly. "I guess this is one time the weatherman was right." he closed the drapes. "Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a few days."

"That doesn't sound too bad." she said. "With all the hours you've been working lately you deserve a break."

He sat down beside her on the sofa. "Is that your way of saying you missed me?"

"Mmm hmm." she moved in closer to him.

"I think I like the sound of that." he softly kissed her lips.

Over the past few months they had gotten incredibly close. It evolved with time and all the little things started adding up. Like kissing her when he came home from work every evening. Holding her hand whenever they were out. And finding some way to have her in his arms every evening. Rather they were watching television or adding baby names to their list.

The kisses that they shared were always exquisite. Sometimes soft and slow, sometimes hot and passionate, sometimes sweet and quick. But they were moving more towards being a couple, more towards a real marriage.

"You really think we'll get snowed in?"

He loosened his tie. "I think there's a good possibility." he removed it. "They're calling for ten inches."

"Ten inches is hardly a blizzard, Lou."

"It is when you live in the suburbs." he said. "It's one of the perks. Hopefully we won't get cabin fever." he teased. "Two or three days with me might drive you crazy."

"That doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing." Mary said. "I'm sure we could find plenty of things to keep us occupied."

All of the sudden Lou felt incredibly flushed. He didn't know rather it showed or not. But he could feel the heat rising. "What exactly are you suggesting?" his mouth was suddenly dry.

Mary smiled, amused by him. "Nothing."

"No, not nothing." he replied. "I'm almost sure you said that with something in mind."

She chuckled a bit and shrugged. "I really didn't mean anything by it." she said. "It's a few days not the rest of our lives."

He exhaled. Somewhat heavily.

"Unless you want it to mean something."

"I didn't say that." his response was immediate.

She was perplexed by him. And his unrealistic gentlemanly behavior. Occasionally she would catch him looking at her, but when she did he would quickly look away. This was the same man who had made love to her so passionately five months before.

Mary leaned in and kissed him. "I think you need to relax." she suggested. "Because I don't remember either of us taking a vow of celibacy."

"Are we really talking about this?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Things have been going so well." he said. "I don't want to hurt our progress."

"I don't think that would hurt our progress." she told him. "We've gotten so close and we are married. I don't think it's entirely out of the question, no?"

They had never really come close to making love again. Lou always put the brakes on before kisses escalated or touches got too bold. He kept a good distance between them. Not because he didn't want her, but because he did. He loved her and he respected her. He cherished her. And in the way men used to cherish women.

"I just want to do everything right." he confided.

Mary smiled. "Yeah, I know." she said, softly. "Me too. And I'm not saying we should jump into bed right this moment. I'm just saying that if the opportunity presents itself then maybe it shouldn't be so easily dismissed."

"Are you saying there have been opportunities in the past?"

"Are you telling me you haven't noticed them?" she countered.

Lou smiled. "Last week." he started. "You had fallen asleep on the couch. You were in your pyjamas and there was about two inches of skin exposed between your bottoms and your top. Your hair was falling down, it had been up. Your eye makeup was all smeared. And, God, you were gorgeous. So incredibly sexy."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure if we were quite in that place yet."

"We agreed to be honest with each other, Lou."

"You're right, we did."

"Now, would you like some dinner?" she offered, changing the subject. She knew that he started to relax, but he was still a little uneasy with the topic at hand. "I have leftover Chinese and frozen pizza."

"I think you've picked up my eating habits." he teased.

"I think the baby has your eating habits." her hand brushed over the slight swell of her abdomen. "You'll be very happy to know that I had a ton of fruit for lunch."

"I am very happy to hear that."

Mary pressed her hand to the side of her abdomen. She had gotten very quiet. And Lou started to become concerned. "Mary, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she reached for his hand. "I felt a hard kick." she held his hand over where she had felt the movement. "You should be able to feel it too."

"More than just fluttering?"

"Yeah, this was definitely a kick."

Lou felt a tiny movement under his hand. "I felt it." a broad grin crept across his face. "I've forgotten how amazing this was."

The movement stopped but his warm hand lingered on her. There was a sudden gentleness about him, a sudden calmness. Mary smiled. This man was incredible. And she had failed to see it.

When she closed her eyes she could still see him, making love to her in the cascading moonlight, his body loving hers to the point of utter exhaustion. He had kissed her so much that night. So sweetly and satisfyingly and erotically. Kissing her so that her lips ached for days. And she found herself longing for him and for his touch.

His hand lingered on her stomach. Delicately caressing her. "You are happy aren't you, Mary?"

She didn't answer him. Instead she moved in to kiss him. Sometimes words just weren't enough. And besides she really wasn't sure of what she felt for Lou. Just that she needed him. She needed him in a way that she had never needed anyone else before. And that scared her.

"I thought of another baby name." he told her. "How do you feel about Rose?"

"Mmm." she sighed. "I'm not too crazy about the nickname Rosie. Deciding on a name is hard. I don't know how you and Edie did it three times."

"Well the first time was the hardest." he admitted. "We decided on the name Sarah right before we left the hospital. Sarah Anne. With Ruthie it was easier. Edie's grandmother had just died and she wanted a way to honor her so we named her Ruth MacKenzie. By the time we got to Janie we just let Sarah and Ruthie decide."

"Really?"

"Yes." he replied. "That's why her name is Jane Fonda Grant."

"Oh, it is not!"

Lou laughed. "No, it's Jane Allison."

"We could always name a boy Louis William Junior."

"I don't like juniors." he told her. "Kids should have their own identities. You wouldn't name a girl Mary Tyler Junior would you?"

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know." she breathed out. "I might."

"Tyler would be a nice name for a boy or girl." he said. "You like that?"

"No, not really. Tyler sounds too masculine."

"It's not masculine on you."

"It's also not a first name." she pointed out. "I do like keeping Tyler as a middle name. Boy or girl."

"Well at least we have a starting point."

"There's no need to rush. We still have plenty of time." she said. "So frozen pizza or Chinese?"

"I'll just have whatever you're having."

"I was thinking a little of both."

Lou nodded. "I'm okay with that."

xxxxx

Lou offered to clean up dinner and Mary took the opportunity to call Rhoda. She was in desperate need of her best friend. A void that couldn't be filled by her friendships with Phyllis or Georgette or Marie.

"So how's Minneapolis, Mrs. Grant?"

"Cold and snowing." she replied. "Lou thinks we/re going to be snowed in for a few days."

"Well that sounds like fun." there was a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Mmm." she sighed. "That's actually why I called."

"Oh, I see." she said. "I take it things are progressing nicely between the two of you."

"Yeah, things are pretty great."

"So what's the problem then?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders and even though Rhoda couldn't see it, she could sense it. "Come on, Mare, what's going on?"

After a few lingering moments of silence she finally answered. "I want him."

"Well, the two of you are married..."

"How can I be sure it's not just my hormones? What if that's what's driving me?"

"I don't think so, Mare." Rhoda interrupted.

"Yeah, me either." she agreed. "This is a big step though and it's going to change everything."

Rhoda couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Really, nothing. It's just that the situation is a little odd that's all." she told her. "I mean you're pregnant and he's the father and you're still stressing out about taking the next step in your relationship. It's backwards."

"I'm aware of that."

"I'm sorry, Mare." she apologized. "What I'm trying to say is that you're over analyzing this. Stop thinking about everything so much. I doubt your heart would steer you wrong when it comes to Lou."

xxxxx

Rhoda was right. Absolutely right. And Mary's bravery was building as she finally decided to let down those walls and let him in. Fully. She put thought into her choice of pyjamas. She slipped on her robe and made her way down the hall to the master bedroom.

Lou threw another log into the fireplace. It was suppose to get even colder as the night went on and he was afraid of losing power. Being out in the suburbs it could take the repairmen a while to fi

He looked up to see Mary standing in the doorway. He smiled. "I was just coming to get you."

She arched an eyebrow. "You were?"

"Yeah." he made his way over to her. "It's going to get pretty chilly tonight. I thought maybe you'd like to stay in here...with me."

"You know, I had the same idea."

"Oh, yeah?" Lou reached forward and untied her robe. "Have anything else in mind?"

Mary smiled, slightly. "Perhaps."

tbc...

Please review! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Building Blocks

Chapter: 8

It had been his intention to undress her slowly. To take his time. To recommit her body to his memory. Fresh with new curves and breathless anticipations. He was surprised to find a wispy pink satin gown beneath her robe.

His fingers slid under the thin straps. Pulling one down and then another. He placed a kiss to her shoulder. Against her collarbone.

His lips slid over the curve of her neck. Instinctively she arched against him. Her body pressing as tightly into his as possible. He lifted his head so that his eyes meant hers. Silently asking for permission to continue. She answered him with a kiss. Several times over.

Their kisses came in series of three. Soft and seductive.. Slow and thorough. Hungry and passionate. They repeated these several times. Until their breathlessness caught up with them.

He kissed down her jawbone, down to her neck wanting to devour every inch of silky skin he came in contact with. It was here that she stopped him. His name soft on her swollen lips.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes searched hers. "Something wrong?"

"No." she breathed out. "Everything's fine. I just need to know something first."

His eyes softened. "Anything."

"We're moving forward, right?" she asked. "No more backtracking? If I stay in here with you tonight everything will be okay in the morning?"

"We share a home here, a name." his hands slid over the curve of her stomach. "This baby." he said, softly. "But I would like to make it a hell of a lot more, if you'll let me. Just tell me what you want, Mary."

She reached out to take both his hands in hers. "I want to be your wife."

Lou held her hands tightly, bringing them up to his chest."You mean that?"

"Oh, yes, I mean that." she whispered. "I love you, Lou." she admitted not just to him but to herself as well. "I love you, very much."

Lou's lips were soft on hers. He found himself flooded with emotion. He had wanted to hear those words so badly, but was taken aback when she finally said them. It wasn't something he was expecting to hear right away. He held her in his arms for the longest time. "I love you." he whispered, pulling back. "I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Overwhelming, isn't it?"

"A little." he agreed. "But I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

Mary started unbuttoning his shirt. "You know what I think?"

"Hmm?"

"We're spending too much time talking."

Lou smiled. "I think that was your complaint about five months ago as well."

/

The fire was almost burnt out. Glowing embers were faint, just enough to give the room a little light. Enough that Lou could watch her as she slept. She looked peaceful, sated, almost angelic. He had always considered himself a lucky bastard. But now even more so.

He had unexpectedly found himself in possession of this fabulous creature. This incredible woman that had blossomed right before his eyes. Someone he loved and respected. Someone whom he could be an equal with.

And as they were making love she told him several times how much she loved him, how much she needed him. So very confident and so very, very beautiful.

_They were talking. And laughing. Mainly over Ted and his ridiculous birthday extravaganza. He brushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. His fingertips lingered over her face and he found himself drawing closer to her._

_Lou pressed a kiss to her cheek and when she tilted her head back he took it as an invitation. His lips grazed the side of her neck eliciting a slight moan from her. And when his open mouth came in contact with smooth fresh he knew they had crossed a line. _

_Within moments they were consumed in a series of provocative kisses. The kind of kisses that started a slow burn from the inside out. _

"_God, I need this." she said against his lips. "You're so good at this."_

_He kissed her again. And rather intensely because she began to pull closer to him. Returning his kisses with equal vigor._

"_Mary." her name was a whisper on his lips. "If we don't stop now..."_

_Her mouth covered his again. Her hands going for his sports coat, pushing it off broad shoulders. Mary's actions were in answer to his question. And he needed no further convincing._

_His hands pulled her closer. "How does this sofa bed thing work?"_

_Mary inched back on the bed. Lou followed her lead, climbing overtop of her. Things between them were so incredibly heated that neither of them could fathom any real consequences beyond physical need. _

_They made love with great fervor. She found him to be a skilled lover, attentive and generous with her needs. Twice. And in return he experienced an entirely new side of her, aggressive and fiery, completely unabashed._

Lou had tried to resist the urge to touch her. But he lost the battle. He reached out and brushed her hair away from her face, his fingertips lingered against her cheek. Mary stirred lightly under his touch.

"Mmm." she exhaled. "Lou?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Yes?"

Her eyes slowly opened. "Is it morning?"

"Early morning." he replied. "Very early morning."

"Have you been awake long?"

He shook his head. "About ten minutes or so." he told her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." she smiled. "It's nice waking up to the man I love. In fact I think I could get used to it."

Lou leaned down and kissed her. "I hope so." he said. "I intend to move all your stuff in here first thing in the morning."

"First thing?" she snuggled closer to him.

He moved to lay on his back. "Well, maybe not first thing." he said, pulling her into his arms. "But by tomorrow night when we go to sleep all your things will be right here with mine. Where they belong."

Mary rested her head on his shoulder. "I'd like that. Very much."

Lou stroked her hair. "We'll talk about it more in the morning." he said. "You should get some more sleep."

She raised up so she could look at him. "What if I'm not sleepy?" a smile played at her lips.

"No?"

Mary indulged him in a rather decadent kiss. "I was hoping we could make love again."

"Hoping?"

"Well I don't want to be selfish." she said. "And if you're tired..." she teased. "We can just go to sleep."

He leaned up, his lips colliding with hers. "I like your idea much better."

tbc...

Lou's father comes to town. Dottie and Mary grow further apart. A visit from Rhoda.

Feedback is welcomed and appreicated!

_. _


	9. Chapter 9

Building Blocks

Chapter: 9

Lou watched Mary from across their bedroom. Now at almost six months pregnant her new body was absolutely undeniable. She had fretted about not showing her pregnancy sooner, and he had assured her that it would happen all in good time. And it did.

He marveled at her. At the way she had embraced pregnancy so fully, the way she was so completely comfortable in her own skin. The times that Edie had been pregnant it had been about oversized clothing and hiding her growing body. But not Mary. She was accepting and gracious. Enjoying every moment of pregnancy.

"Come here." he outstretched his hand to her from his position in the overstuffed chair.

Mary closed the dresser drawer and made her way over to him. "What's so important?" her hand slid into his.

He pulled her down into his lap. "Have I told you lately how absolutely stunning you are?"

God, he was the perfect man. Why had she not noticed earlier? "Mmm." she paused. "Not since dinner."

"Then entirely too much time has passed."

Mary leaned in and kissed him. "You should be careful." she playfully advised. "I could get used to all this attention."

His hand traveled over the curve of her abdomen, over smooth, firm flesh where her tank top could no longer meet her pyjama bottoms. "I want you to."

With a tilt of her head she studied him carefully. "Hmm." she sighed after several long moments.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no nothing's wrong." she assured him. "I just never took you for a hopeless romantic, that's all."

"You think I'm a hopeless romantic?"

"Yes." she replied. "You're loving and caring and so devoted. Kind of like the men from those black and white romance movies."

"Oh, I am not." he protested. "I've just learnt to be more open and honest about my feelings."

"And you're doing a wonderful job." she smiled. "I think it's very sweet."

Lou arched an eyebrow. "Sweet?" he shook his head. "I don't do sweet."

Mary laughed. "Okay." she said. "It's sexy and romantic then. Is that better?"

"Yes." he decided. "Sexy and romantic I can live with."

/

It was the ringing of the doorbell that brought Mary out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. And to her surprise she found Lou's father, Sam, on the other side.

"Mary." he outstretched his arms. "How's my favorite daughter in law?" Sam was lovable and cuddly. Kind of like a real life teddy bear.

"Well." she allowed him to pull her into an all consuming bear like hug. "Although I'm not sure what Donna would think of that." she joked of her sister in law.

"Donna could never compare to you dear." Sam pulled back at look at her, not letting go of her hands. "Let me get a good look at you." he said. "Mmm hmm." he sighed. "Married life seems to be treating you very well. You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

"Oh, how you flatter me." she beamed. "Come on in."

Sam followed Mary into the house, shutting the door behind them. "It's true."

"It's not been a week, Sam."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." he sat down on the sofa. "Lou around?"

Mary had a seat in the adjacent chair. "No, he took the grandkids home." she told him. "Abby and Amy stayed over last night."

"Getting some practice in, I see."

"I hear every little bit helps." she replied. "But the girls sleep through the night and I have a feeling the baby won't."

"Oh, I don't know about that." he sighed. "Lou and Van both slept through the night."

"They slept through the night?" she questioned. "Or you slept through the night?"

Sam laughed. "It's true Betty did most of the work , but both of our boys slept at least six hours. Maybe you'll be just as lucky. Right now you should be enjoying your rest though. That baby will be here before you know it."

"Hopefully we can decide on a name between now and then."

Sam smiled. This was a golden opportunity. "You know I have the perfect name that works for either a boy or a girl."

Mary arched an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

"Sam." he said proudly. "Samuel for a boy and Samantha for a girl."

"Lou was wondering when you were going to suggest that."

Sam sighed. "I have seven grandchildren, this will be number eight, and I haven't been able to talk anyone into Sam." he laughed. "Even with great-grandchildren I haven't gotten anywhere."

"Eric's middle name is Samuel."

Sam sighed. "But it's not a first name." he replied. "But you know what a really nice name is? Hayden. That was Betty's maiden name. Elizabeth Hayden. Her father's name was Nathaniel." he told her. "You think you'll go with a family name?"

"I think there's a pretty good chance of that."

"You shouldn't let anyone influence your decisions, Mary." he said quite seriously. "Betty and I didn't let anyone influence ours. Her mother wanted us to name Vance, Pierre but we stood our ground. And in the end they respected us for it. So don't worry about the others once they see the baby they'll be in love."

Mary sighed. She certainly hoped so. She hoped that her mother would come around. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Sam?"

"Thank you, but I'll have to decline." he said. "I'm taking a lady friend out to dinner tonight."

"Oh." she breathed out. "Seeing someone new?"

"I guess you could call it that." he replied. "Nothing serious."

"We'll why not come here instead of going out?" she suggested. Her parents were coming to dinner and she could really use another person on her side. On Lou's side. "Mom and dad are coming and I'm making lamb chops."

Sam quickly thought it over. "If you're sure you don't mind."

"No." she smiled. "We'd love to have you."

/

Mary rearranged a few thing on the counter top so that the large salad bowl could be placed in front of her. She didn't hear the backdoor open but wasn't at all startled when she felt his arms slip around her growing waistline. "Need any help?"

She took a moment to relax into him. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Bit off more than you can chew?" he referred to his father and her parents in the same room for a long duration.

She sighed. "It's not Sam and Irene I'm worried about. It's my parents." she said. "My mother. I thought that things would settle down by now."

Lou placed a kiss against the side of her neck. "Once Dottie see's how happy you are, how happy we are, she'll come around. It just may take some time. Just like rebuilding our relationship took some time."

Mary turned around to face him. "But you and I were building a relationship on top of a friendship." she leaned back against the counter. "My mother is suppose to support me and my decisions no matter what."

"I seem to recall us rebuilding a friendship too." he said. "Things were tense after we found out you were pregnant. It changed our relationship but with a little work look where we are now."

"I understand what you're saying and it makes sense, it does. It's just that mom isn't always the most rational person. Especially when it comes to expressing feelings."

"Give her time, Mary." he advised. "I'll all work out. For right now let's just focus on us."

She nodded. "You're right." she leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he kissed her back. Perhaps a little more passionately than he should have but he couldn't help it. Once she made his way into his arms he was helpless.

A resounding "Ahem." interrupted.

Mary looked past her husband to see her mother standing in the doorway. "Mom." she forced a smile.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright." she assured her.

"Yeah, it's fine." Lou offered. "I was distracting her too much anyway."

Dottie smiled politely at her son-in-law as he passed by her and made his way out the door. Leaving the two women alone. Dottie sat her homemade pie down on the kitchen counter. And Mary waited for it. Because she knew it was coming. That snide little remark. The one she knew her mother couldn't resist.

"So." Dottie exhaled. "I take it thing between the two of you are going rather well. I mean given that display."

Mary busied herself by checking on her lamb chops. "Thing are going fine, mother." she closed the oven door. "Thanks for asking."

She looked disapprovingly at her daughter. "You're only complicating things further, Mary." she said. "I hope you know that."

She tossed the oven mitt on the nearby counter. "Complicating things?"

"Yes, dear." she replied. "By allowing yourself to fall into an intimate relationship just because of your..._situation._ It's not healthy for anyone involved."

"Lou is my husband."

"Of convenience." she reminded her. "Once the baby is born you'll find that you feel very different about everything."

"I doubt I will, mom."

Dottie took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "And what is that suppose to mean, Mary?"

"It means that I love Lou and I have no plans to leave him." she told her. "Not now and not after our baby is born."

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Building Blocks

Chapter: 10

Mary/Lou

Everything hurt. Every move she made pulled something. And she was absolutely positive she had never been more uncomfortable in her entire life. She was also positive she had never been more unattractive in her entire life.

With less than seven weeks to go until her due date her imagination had begun to run wild with a million different ways her misery could, and probably would, increase. And what she needed was a distraction. Something more than shopping for baby clothes and decorating the nursery.

And luckily for Mary, Lou had found that distraction. Something that would take her mind off of her aches and pains. Something, or rather someone, who would cheer her up and hopefully help ease the discomfort of the homestretch of pregnancy.

Lou took Mary's breakfast upstairs and then told her he was going to run a few errands. Errands that included swinging by the airport and picking up her surprise.

"Lou, darling." Mary called as he was about to leave the room. "Could you bring me up the peanut butter before you leave?"

"Peanut butter?" he questioned. "What for?"

"I want to put it on my toast."

He nodded. "Okay." he replied, looking down at his watch. "Sure I'll go get it. Do you need anything else from the kitchen?"

"No." she took a bite of eggs. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Rush?" he had tried not to act the least bit suspicious but subtly never was his strong suit. "I'm not rushing. I just have some errands to run."

"Oh, okay..." she trailed off.

"No, no, not okay." he said, walking back toward the bed. "What's wrong?"

Mary shrugged as she pushed the food around on her plate with the fork. "It's nothing...I just thought that we could spend the day together, that's all."

"That's why I'm rushing to get these errands done." he sat down on the bed beside her. "Then we'll have a nice, quiet, relaxing afternoon together here at home."

"Home?" she was almost pouting. "We always stay home."

Lou knew he was fighting a losing battle. "How about we go out then?" he suggested. "We could see an afternoon movie, get some lunch, take a walk through the park."

Mary smiled. "That sounds good." she took another bite of her eggs. "I don't know about walking through the park though. That sounds like a lot of work. Maybe we could just get some ice cream."

"Ice cream it is." he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay." she agreed. "Oh, Lou, don't forget my peanut butter."

Lou turned around at the doorjamb. "I'll be right back."

He glanced down at his watch once he was outside the bedroom door. He really was pushed for time. He quickly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. As soon as the peanut butter was in his hand and he was heading for the stairs the doorbell rang.

"Damn." he muttered. "Today of all days." Lou made his way into the livingroom and opened the front door.

"Hiya, Lou!" Rhoda smiled.

"I was just on my way to get you."

"My flight got in early." she replied. "I thought I'd save you a trip."

Lou took the suitcase from her hand. "Come in." he said. "You got here just in time."

Rhoda closed the door behind her. "What is there a peanut butter emergency?"

"No." he chuckled. "I was rushing around to leave for the airport to pick you up. The peanut butter was the third time Mary delayed me."

"Now that's your fault for catering to her." she teased. "Taking her breakfast in bed and giving those terrific back massages she's always bragging about."

Lou sat her suitcase down by the sofa. "I'm just trying to be a good husband."

"The way Mary makes it sound you've already won the husband of the year award." she said. "You must be going for husband of the decade now."

"I just want Mary to be happy."

"Well, I think Mary's very happy." she said. "And I think you are too." she knew he wasn't much for the sentimental fluff.

"We're a good team."

Rhoda smiled. "Give me the peanut butter." she extended her hand. "Go play golf or something."

He handed her the jar. "Mary's under the impression that we're spending the day together."

"I think she'll recoup from the disappointment rather quickly." she told him with a smile. "I mean I may have to twist her arm a little."

Lou laughed. "I sincerely doubt that!"

/

Rhoda leaned up against the doorjamb to the master bedroom. "Hiya, kid." she said, "Looking for this?" she held up the jar of peanut butter.

"My, my Lou, how you've changed."

"You would be surprised what a shave and a change of clothes can do." Rhoda laughed, making her way over to the bed.

Mary smiled at her friend. "This is a lovely surprise but I can't help but think you may have an ulterior motive."

She handed her the jar of peanut butter."Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know." she accepted the jar from her and sat it on the breakfast tray. "Perhaps a baby shower tomorrow afternoon?"

"Oh, you think so do you?"

"Mmm hmm." she exhaled. "You know Phyllis isn't the most subtle person."

Rhoda smiled. "You don't say." she looked her over. "You look great, Mare. How much weight have you gained anyway?"

"Twenty six pounds."

"Is that it?" she asked. "And here I was expecting you to be a beached whale. Boy am I disappointed. We gotta fatten you up."

"I'm determined to keep it under thirty pounds." she said.

"You're eight months pregnant, nothing is swollen and you look fantastic." she pointed out. "Then again I wouldn't expect anything less, Mary Richards. Forever the skinny little cheerleader."

Mary laughed. "I'm so glad that you're here." she said. "Phyllis has been driving me insane."

"Ah, Phyllis." she sighed. "I don't miss her at all." she smiled. "Is she bestowing all her mothering advice on you?"

"You don't even know the half of it."

"Well lucky for you, kid, I'm here now. And that means that Phyllis will be keeping her distance. At least for a few days anyway."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Rhoda." she was hesitant."She's always coming by and calling and checking up on me. I don't even think you can make her stay away."

"You wanna bet?"

Mary smiled. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, kid." she replied. "Now finish your breakfast. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

tbc...

Sorry the update took so long, but like Mary I had a bundle of joy myself right before Christmas and she's been occupying a lot of my time.


	11. Chapter 11

Building Blocks

Chapter: 11

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

It was a little old fashioned ice cream shop. Something right out of an old black and white movie. And apparently Mary's new favorite vise. Rhoda watched with great awe as Mary indulged herself with a pint of Rocky Road. She smiled as she thought about the past. How far they had come. And just how much things were about to change even more.

"Are you sure you don't want any ice cream?"

"Yeah, kid, I'm sure." she replied. "It hasn't been that long ago that we ate lunch."

"I hate to deny a craving." Mary told her. "Once the baby's born I'll have to go back to eating healthy and watching my weight."

Rhoda chuckled. "You could stand to hold on to a few of those pounds."

"You sound like my doctor." she took another bite of her ice cream. "She said to keep at least ten pounds."

"Smart woman."

"You know you really haven't said much about New York."

Rhoda shrugged. "Not much to tell." she said. "Just trying to keep busy."

"Have you considered..."

"All the time." she answered. "I like it here. A lot. It's my home. Not that New York isn't, but there's just something about this place. Something about the people here."

Mary smiled. "We miss you too." she said. "Especially me. Especially now."

"I don't know if I could just up and move again." she tried to rationalize. "And finding a job? There's just more opportunities in New York."

"People need designers here too." she pointed out. "You would make an excellent interior designer."

Rhoda pondered the thought. And it was a good one. It wasn't that she didn't want to. It was that she was afraid she couldn't. That it wouldn't be as simple. And that things wouldn't be the same as they were before. Mary was married now. Having a baby. And she was still the single friend. "I don't know, kid."

"Think about it." she said, firmly. "I would really love it if you were here, but I understand if you want to stay in New York."

"It's not that I don't want to. I just feel like I have to prove something to myself by staying in New York."

"Success?" Mary asked.

"You know what they say, if you can make it in New York you can make it anywhere."

"Who cares about making it in New York." she replied. "You know you can make it here. Why put yourself through all that? Come back here and open your own firm. You'll do great."

"You'll let me redecorate your house?"

"Of course." she smiled. "I'll line you up six months work before you can move your stuff."

Rhoda smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?" she questioned. "Just like that?"

"Sure." she shrugged. "Why not? Life is about taking chances."

Mary smiled. "Yes it is." she agreed. "I wouldn't be where I am today otherwise."

"You mean knocked up with your boss's kid?" a grin spread across her lips.

"Well that's not quite how I would have put it."

/

Lou poured himself another scotch. His third. Phyllis continued to ramble on. About anything. And everything. And nothing. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. "You know Phyllis." he said rather loudly. "Mary and Rhoda may be gone for the rest of the evening."

"I don't mind the wait, Lou." she assured him. "Really, I don't. Why? Do you have something to do? Because if you do don't let little ole me stop you." she picked a magazine up off the table. "I'm perfectly content just sitting here. Alone."

Now he felt guilty. And he wasn't entirely sure why. Phyllis bugged the crap out of him. Maybe the last few months of her dropping in and out and giving helpful hints. Maybe he had sort of gotten use to her antics.

Lou sat down in the chair Mary had picked out for him. Not quite as comfortable as his last chair but he was working on it. "What's new, Phyllis?"

"Oh you know, this and that." she replied. "I've joined a new group."

"Another one?"

"Well with Bess getting older and having social events of her own I need something to keep me busy." she rationalized. "I don't want to just sit at home when I could be doing something useful."

"So what is this new group?"

"It's kind of a feminist political group."

"Kind of?"

"Well the objective is to get more intelligent, strong women into politics. We figure if we start on a small local level we can build up to something much larger."

Lou nodded. He was old fashioned. But times had changed and he was trying to be more open to the new world around him. "Have any candidates in mind?"

"Well Mary would have been an excellent choice." she told him. "With the right coaching of course. But now we're looking at someone different and I think we may have found a very good candidate. She has a strong personality and she's smart. Besides she's great in front of the cameras. People already know her or they feel like they do because she's in their livingroom every afternoon."

"Sue Ann Nivens?" he questioned. "You want to put Sue Ann in politics? Are you out of your mind? I thought you hated her because of what happened with Lars?"

"That's water under the bridge."

"Only because you have an agenda." he pointed out. "Seems like you could have found someone a little more qualified."

"Whom do you recommend, Lou?" she pondered. "Because I'm out of ideas."

He shrugged. "Why not yourself?"

"Me?" she repeated. "I'm not a politician, Lou. I couldn't be a good candidate."

"Why not?" he asked. "You seem to have everything you're looking for. Why not just run yourself?"

"I would almost take that as a compliment."

He shrugged. "It could go either way."

"I'm still taking it as a compliment." she told him. "I know you like me, Lou. Rather you want to admit it or not, you like me."

Lou simply took another sip of his scotch. And then took a glance at his watch. "Don't you have some baby shower stuff to do?"

"Everything's done." she smiled. "You know I never leave things until the last minute. Coordination and organization are the keys to any successful venue."

"I'll take your word for it." he said. "As long as I don't have to be there."

"What are your plans for tomorrow, Lou?"

"I'm taking Billy to a baseball game." he replied. "Just let me know when it'll be safe for me to return home."

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted them. Thankfully. Lou was quick to his feet thinking, praying, that it was one of his daughters or Murray or even Ted. In fact at this point Ted would be a really good option.

"Hello, Lou." Dottie said, flatly.

"Dottie." he tried to smile politely. Maybe he failed. "Mary's not home. She and Rhoda went out for the day."

"I know." she replied. "I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for us to sit down and talk."

tbc...

Sorry for the delay. Things have been crazy! Thanks for the congrats on the baby. It's a girl by the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Building Blocks

Chapter: 12

Lou opened the livingroom door open wider, allowing his mother in law to come inside. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No thank you." she closed the door behind herself. "I'm only staying a few minutes." Dottie looked past Lou to Phyllis. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Hello, Dottie." Phyllis smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm well, dear." she replied. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Phyllis put on her best smile. "Oh, you mean because Rhoda is in town?" she asked. "Rhoda and I get along just fine now. Really we do. Put a few states between us did wonders for our relationship."

Lou just shook his head. "Can I take your coat, Dottie?"

"Not necessary." she told him. "Like I said I'm not staying long. I just wanted to have a little talk. In private."

He was hesitant. Even though months had passed his mother in law still hadn't seemed to warm up to him yet. Or the marriage. Or the impending arrival. "Sure." he said. "We'll go into the kitchen. Excuse us Phyllis."

Lou led Dottie through the dining room and into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her at the table. "Can I get you anything?"

"No." she replied, having a seat. "I'm fine, thank you."

This was awkward. So very awkward. But the best thing to do would be to get it over with. Just like ripping off a band aid. "Something on your mind?"

"Look, Lou, I like you I do." she told him. "It's just that all of this between you and Mary seems a little rushed. A little forced. And I'm just no sure how that benefits anyone. Especially not a tiny baby."

He nodded. "I know that things have happened quickly." he started, hesitantly. "But things between Mary and me couldn't be more authentic, more genuine. I love her. With all my heart. And she loves me too. I'm sorry if this isn't the way you pictured things, but Mary's happy. Can't you see that?"

Dottie sighed. "I've tried to, I really have." she said. "I know that you may not believe that. Mary doesn't. Walter doesn't. But this isn't how I was raised. You met someone, took the time to get to know them, fell in love and then got married."

"Our relationship didn't go in the traditional order." he agreed. "I would have liked it to as well. But the fact is that it didn't. Things happened and the order got mixed up a little."

"A lot."

He shrugged. "But what difference does it make now?" he asked. "Mary's always wanted to be a wife and a mother. I wanted a second chance at marriage. We're happy together. And that's all that should matter."

"Mary's my baby." she told him. "I just want for her what she's always wanted for herself."

"I know where you're coming from. I really do." he smiled. "I know that I want my daughters to be happy, even if it's not in the way that I planned out for them. I want the same things for this new baby. She'll be here in less than seven weeks, you know?"

Dottie smiled when she thought of her grandchild. She wanted to be happy for them. For the baby. She really did. But she was still so conflicted. "I'll see you tomorrow before she shower, Lou." she said, standing up. "Walk me out?"

Lou smiled. More to himself than his mother in law. Hopefully he finally got through to her. At least made a few chips in the ice.

Lou laid down on the bed next to his wife. "How was your day?"

Mary rolled over on her side to face him. "Wonderful." she smiled. "You're very good at surprises."

"I try." he replied. "Excited for tomorrow?"

"Very. Especially now that Rhoda's here." she said. "I wasn't sure what I was going to get with Phyllis."

"I'm sure you're not alone in that sentiment." he agreed. "She has been rather supportive in her own way though."

"I guess so." she replied. "Even if she is smothering at times, most of the time, I'm still glad she's around to help. You know in her own sort of way."

Lou chuckled a little. "I think I may have done something...not so good. Concerning Phyllis."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm hmm." he sighed. "I think I may have talked her into channeling her opinions into her own political career instead of building up someone else's campaign."

Mary couldn't help but smile. "You know I think you might have helped Phyllis find her niche."

"Good." he concluded. "Maybe it'll keep her out of the suburbs."

"One can only hope." she agreed. "Thanks for flying Rhoda in here."

"I thought you could use a little pick me up." he smiled. "The last six weeks or so are the hardest. At least they always were with Edie."

"All in all it hasn't been so bad. But I am beginning to get uncomfortable."

"You're in the home stretch." he ran his hand over her rounded stomach. "She'll be here before you know it."

"What makes you so sure the baby is a girl?"

"I know what I'm good at." he said. "And making baby girls is one of those things. You still don't have a feeling one way or the other?"

"No." she answered. "I'd be completely happy with either a son or a daughter. It doesn't matter to me."

"Me either."

"Are you sure that deep down you don't want a boy?"

"Nah." he dismissed her train of thought. "I love my girls. All of them. The only thing that matters if that you and the baby are happy and healthy."

Mary rolled over onto her back. "There's a fifty-fifty chance that it could be a boy, you know?"

"Uh-huh." he sighed. "Besides we've already decided on the name Elizabeth."

"And that makes it so, huh?"

"In my book." he leaned over and kissed her. "You should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure you don't want to stick around and enjoy the festivities?"

"Not in the least." he said. "I'm going to spend some time with the guys tomorrow."

"No touch football in the park." she warned him. "I can't have you injured this close to my due date."

"No worries there." he kissed her nose. "Just watching a ball game and having some beers. I will help you put everything away when I get home though."

"Thank you." she kissed him.

He turned over onto his back. "Your mom stopped by today." he said, casually. "She said she's coming tomorrow."

"Really?" she asked. "I wonder why she changed her mind?"

"Yeah we had a nice little talk." he told her. "I think she's coming around."

Mary was annoyed by the whole situation. "It's about time!"

"E for effort and all of that?"

Mary relaxed. "I suppose so." she replied. "I'm glad she's coming. I don't want any animosity in the last few weeks of my pregnancy. I want to be able to relax and enjoy it.

"Maybe we could go on a little weekend getaway in a few weeks." he suggested. "Just have some quiet time before the baby gets here."

"I'd like that."

tbc...

One chapter to go! I'm determined to finish this!


End file.
